


The Great Almond Incident of 2016

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Roommates AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Platonic Moxiety, Virgil has an almond allergy, anaphylaxis reaction, but you can read as standalone, self deprecation because this is virgil, this set in the same verse as Spaghetti and Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: It took Virgil longer than it should’ve to realize he was undergoing an anaphylaxis reaction because he was a certified dumbass. You’d think after all his needless worrying he’d be able to catch it when it finally happened but no—Instead, it took him until he collapsed on the ground, unconscious, to come to this conclusion.





	The Great Almond Incident of 2016

**Author's Note:**

> A person on Tumblr asked me to elaborate on the almond allergy incident that was mentioned briefly in my one-shot Spaghetti and Insecurity so I obliged! This can be read as a standalone, however, since it takes place before Spaghetti and Insecurity.

It took Virgil longer than it should’ve to realize he was undergoing an anaphylaxis reaction because he was a certified dumbass. You’d think after all his needless worrying he’d be able to catch it when it finally happened but no—

Instead, it took him until he collapsed on the ground, unconscious, to come to this conclusion. None of the symptoms leading up to it clued him in. As an anxious insomniac he was used to an impending sense of doom, feeling lightheaded, and hyperventilating. In fact, hyperventilating was his middle name. Thankfully, he wasn’t alone when it happens.

When he woke up, it’s only a been about minute. But to him, it felt like an eternity. His history professor and classmates all crowded around him worriedly. Even in a life and death situation, he felt a pang of anxiety at being the center of attention.

But he pushed past that.

“E-epi pen,” He rasped, pointing shakily to his bag.

Thankfully one of his more proactive classmates’ tore through the bag before producing it and jamming it into his thigh. They seemed to know what they were doing because they gave a steady count of “One, two, three” before pulling it out.

Within a few moments, the invisible choke-hold on his neck released. The whole ordeal exhausted him out. He hadn’t slept in thirty-six hours, his body resisting to succumb to the sweet release of sleep. So he chose instead to use the time his body denied him for sleep to instead work on completing some homework. Specifically, on an assignment that wasn’t due until three weeks.

Most people assumed that Virgil was a good student because he was someone like Logan who enjoyed academics. When instead the exact opposite was true. His anxiety pushed him to succeed because he was partially convinced he’d die if he ever finished a class with a grade lower than an A.

While there was no need to stress about a project that wasn’t due until three weeks, you never know! There could be a misprint on his syllabus or something.

His body decided, with the stress of undergoing a severe allergic reaction combined with the lack of sleep, that this is the perfect time to fall asleep.

“I’ma—I’ma just gonna fall asleep now.” He mumbled, before leaning back and doing just that.

-

Virgil woke up to steady beeping—an alarm clock, perhaps? But then as he shifted in bed—he felt something attached to his arm. Virgil forced himself from the depths of unconsciousness to open his eyelids.

His breath hitched. He was in a…hospital room?

“Oh my goodness, you’re awake.”

Virgil looked to his left to see that Patton sitting on a chair, eyes wide open with relief. There were two chairs beside his, full of Roman’s and Logan’s belongings. They must’ve stepped out of the room to grab food or something.

“Hey Pat,” He croaked, “I didn’t hit by a car or something, did I?”

Instantly, Patton’s face crumpled, and he started sobbing.

“Whoa hey,” Virgil reached out and grabbed hold of Patton’s right hand, “It’s alright—I’m okay Patton.”

“It’s not okay,” Patton sniffled, “You could’ve died, and it would’ve been my fault!”

“What?” Virgil asked, reeling, “Patton, it’s not your—”

“Yes, it is!” Patton interrupted, “you remember that new cookie recipe I was trying out? It had almonds in it and I completely forgot about your allergy and—and I’m so sorry!”

Oh. Ohhhh. He remembered everything now. Patton had been baking cookies before he left and allowed him to snatch up a few. It wasn’t until his history class that the allergic reaction finally caught up with him. After he fainted, his professor or someone must’ve called an ambulance to bring him to the hospital. Just for precautions. Sometimes, people can get a second anaphylaxis reaction even after the administration of an epi-pen.

“Patton,” Virgil squeezed his hand, getting the other to glance up at him, “It’s okay—I forgive you.”

He opened his arms wide and Patton gladly accepted the hug. His friend dug his head into the nook of Virgil’s neck, his body trembling as he cries harder.

“I’m so—sorry.” Patton hiccuped and it pained Virgil to hear him in such anguish.

“I forgive you,” He repeats himself, whispering into Patton’s ear, “it was just an accident. I know you’d never do it on purpose.”

“Never.” Patton promised, fiercely.

It took him days to stop apologizing to Virgil. He refused to even touch cookies during that time. Which was unheard of. Patton, not eating cookies? That was like Logan not eating Crofter’s. Virgil couldn’t stand it anymore. He was getting his best friend back.

He knocked on Patton’s door, biting his lips.

The door opened to a crack, “Virgil—"

“I made you chocolate chip cookies,” Virgil blurted out, “I think I added too much flour, but they’re edible and—”

Patton reached out and slowly took a bite from a cookie.

“They’re perfect, kiddo.” He told Virgil, smiling. Virgil didn’t think he saw Patton smile that wide in a long while.

“Really?” Virgil asks before adding slyly, “there’s still plenty of cookie dough batter left if you want some.”


End file.
